


A Lone Prayer

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boss Battle, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, remorseful Akechi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Como fosse um sonho… desperto da escuridão, o mundo apaga tudo o que eu disse a você. Se ainda tenho mais uma chance, a resposta à minha prece solitária, permita-me sentir vivo mais uma vez… permita que eu dê sentido a tudo isso… permita que eu os proteja e me coloque contra a entidade maligna que meu deu tal poder…(As if a dream… Awake from the dark, the world deletes all I said to you. If I still have one more chance, the answer to my lonely prayer, let me feel alive... let me give a meaning to all of this... let me protect them and set me against the malevolent entity that gave me this power…)





	1. O prisioneiro na cela isolada

**Author's Note:**

> A reunião dos Phantom Thieves na Velvet Room segundo essa série de fanfics, caso a/o protagonista siga com um relacionamento amoroso com o detetive. Para poder contextualizar melhor, há um trecho razoável referente aos fatos do jogo. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos.
> 
> A trilha sonora do encontro do grupo com Akechi seria uma mistura de ["A Lone Prayer"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuC3F8Uf3yc) (Persona) com a versão "Kozuka" de [ "Mythical awakening"](https://youtu.be/HqvcpYwuC4s?t=1m) (também do primeiro Persona). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como fosse um sonho… desperto da escuridão, o mundo apaga tudo o que eu disse a você. Se ainda tenho mais uma chance, a resposta à minha prece solitária, permita-me sentir vivo mais uma vez… permita que eu dê sentido a tudo isso… permita que eu os proteja e me coloque contra a entidade maligna que meu deu tal poder…
> 
> (As if a dream… Awake from the dark, the world deletes all I said to you. If I still have one more chance, the answer to my lonely prayer, let me feel alive... let me give a meaning to all of this... let me protect them and set me against the malevolent entity that gave me this power…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reunião dos Phantom Thieves na Velvet Room segundo essa série de fanfics, caso a/o protagonista siga com um relacionamento amoroso com o detetive. Para poder contextualizar melhor, há um trecho razoável referente aos fatos do jogo. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos.
> 
> A trilha sonora do encontro do grupo com Akechi seria uma mistura de ["A Lone Prayer"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuC3F8Uf3yc) (Persona) com a versão "Kozuka" de [ "Mythical awakening"](https://youtu.be/HqvcpYwuC4s?t=1m) (também do primeiro Persona). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

\-- SÁBADO, 24 de dezembro. Tarde. Tempo nublado. --

Akira tinha conseguido resgatar todos seus amigos daquele labirinto de pedra e barras de metal. Ela conseguiu encontrar e retirar todos seus amigos das celas --- todos, menos Morgana.

"Como assim, você 'não conseguiu encontrá-lo?'" Futaba a contestou, a navegadora foi a última a ser resgatada.

"Eu não sei!" Akira contestou, exasperada. "Eu procurei em todas as celas daqui. Mas…"

"Calma, Joker. Nós vamos encontrá-lo, OK? Vamos nos reunir com os outros, vou ver se consigo usar minha Persona para achá-lo." e de súbito ela exclamou, convocando todos a plenos pulmões. "Pessoal! Eu posso sentir vocês aí. Bora subir, gente! Todo mundo junto!"

A navegadora exclamou como se tivesse sugerindo uma estratégia em combate. Bem, Akira não poderia culpá-la. O lugar parecia mesmo um Palácio, tanto é que todos estavam usando seus trajes do Metaverso, a expressão de suas vontades rebeldes.

Os caminhos concêntricos que formavam aquele labirinto eram ligados por uma longa escada de pedra, os Phantom Thieves seguiram rumo ao salão que se encontrava na parte superior: um salão amplo cercado por celas, com um tapete redondo e azul decorando o local.

"Que lugar é esse?"

"Quem são eles…?"

Aquela figura enigmática os recepcionou com um sorriso, aquela figura postada atrás de uma mesa de madeira ali no centro, ladeada por uma garotinha de azul. A figura de terno preto primeiro respondeu aos questionamentos de Makoto.

"Meu nome é Igor." a voz dele ainda soava estranha para Akira, suave e aguda, muito diferente da de outrora. "Eu sou o mestre responsável pelo Salão de Veludo."

"Eu sou Lavenza, igualmente uma residente deste local" a garota se curvou para cumprimentar os visitantes. "Nós estávamos esperando por todos vocês."

"Salão de Veludo…?" Haru estranhou, as paredes frias e ásperas do local não combinavam em nada com o toque delicado que o tecido lembrava.

"Meu mestre foi recentemente libertado de um longo período de encarceramento. Seus poderes ainda não retornaram plenamente. Embora possa parecer presunçoso de minha parte, irei falar em seu---" Lavenza explicou ao grupo, mas foi logo interrompida por Ann.

"Ei, cadê Morgana?"

"Vocês gostariam de vê-lo?"

"É claro que sim!" Akira respondeu de imediato à indagação de Lavenza.

"…Ele está bem ali."

Os Phantom Thieves se viraram para poder localizá-lo, já que Mona não estava à vista. Qual foi a surpresa em perceber que Morgana estava atrás deles esse tempo todo? Ele abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, comentando de forma melancólica o ocorrido.

"Eu… nasci aqui. Nasci para dispersar uma entidade maligna do plano espiritual dos homens…"

"Mona?" a ruiva questionou, preocupada com o emocional dele.

"Minha função era encontrar o Astucioso e ajudá-lo a derrotar tal entidade. Foi por isso que fui criado aqui por meu mestre."

"De fato." Igor enfatizou, e Morgana continuou sua fala.

"Eu me lembro de tudo, de verdade. Quando esse lugar estava prestes a ser tomado, meu mestre reuniu os últimos vestígios de esperança da humanidade… Ele juntou o que restava de sua força para me criar."

"A entidade que se denomina como deus é uma força malevolente que força a humanidade à eterna servidão." Lavenza comentou, partilhando do sentimento de Mona. "Ele deseja alcançar a paz eterna ao dominar a realidade com aqueles que pararam de pensar por si mesmos… Essa era a ruína da humanidade a que esse deus maligno visava."

"Eu… ummn… não entendi absolutamente nada do que 'cê tá dizendo---" Ryuji tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompido por uma Lavenza subitamente agressiva e energética.

"Fica quieto e escuta! Não nos resta muito tempo!"

A atitude dela certamente surpreendeu os Phantom Thieves, Akira inclusive, mas Makoto decidiu se manifestar, estranhando o termo usado pela garota.

"Espera um momento. O Santo Graal é... um 'deus'? Eu me perguntava por que ele teria uma vontade própria, mas você está insinuando que ele não é um Tesouro?"

"Não. Como o desejo distorcido das massas, é quase certo que ele seja o próprio núcleo dos Mementos."

"Então… o Tesouro se tornou um deus porque as pessoas queriam ser comandadas?" Haru perguntou.

"Correto. Para decidir o destino do mundo, ele escolheu duas pessoas com potencial e as colocou uma contra a outra. Uma --- Goro Akechi --- incitou a distorção das massas. Se ele tivesse vencido, o mundo seria destruído e refeito. A outra pessoa era o Astucioso que se colocaria contra isso… Essa era Akira Kurusu."

"Não…" Akira franziu a testa, negando as palavras de Lavenza, os olhos já lacrimejando.

"Eram essas as regras do jogo --- ao menos, era assim que deveria ter acontecido. Mas o inesperado aconteceu, não foi? Akechi passou para nosso lado." Morgana comentou, igualmente complementado por Lavenza.

"Dois Astuciosos trabalhando juntos… não é de se surpreender que tal entidade tenha tentado tomar o controle dele à força."

"Ele não conseguiu. Akechi-kun lutou até o fim." Akira defendeu o detetive, cerrando os punhos, uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Não chore, minha preciosa Astuciosa. Seu suposto rival ainda está vivo. Embora se recuse a nos ouvir…" Igor fez uma ressalva. "Talvez vocês tenham mais sucesso em convencê-lo a sair de sua cela."

Akira arfou, atordoada e estupefata. Os demais também ficavam surpresos com a notícia. Igor ergueu a mão, estalando os dedos. Alguma coisa quebrou, num som como vidro partido. A cela que ficava ali atrás, a cela à frente deles, não estava vazia. Só aparentava estar assim por conta da barreira que foi quebrada.

Akira saiu correndo na mesma hora, com os Phantom Thieves logo atrás. Igor se virou em sua cadeira, só para ver se o grupo conseguiria tirá-lo dali, ou se outra barreira se ergueria.

"Akechi-kun!!!"

"Caraca, ele ainda 'tá vivo!"

"Akechi?"

"Por que ele ---"

Akira chamou por ele, sacudindo as grades, e Ryuji ficou surpreso com o estado do detetive, tal como Makoto. Morgana é que respondeu o questionamento de Ann e também do restante dos Phantom Thieves.

"Esse lugar reflete o estado do coração do visitante. É assim que ele se vê."

O detetive estava usando um uniforme listrado de prisioneiro, tal como o que Akira sempre usava quando era requisitada pelo falso Igor. Mas Akechi estava sentado no canto, de cabeça baixa, o mais afastado que podia da porta da cela. O jovem murmurava algo, quase como se orasse.

"Eu falhei… eu falhei… eu fui fraco... eu devo ser morto…"

"Akechi!!! Acorda!!!!!!!!" a garota gritou, as mãos sacudindo as grades; o som fez com que o detetive despertasse, erguendo a cabeça, encarando confuso o grupo.

"Ah! A-Akira…?"

"Você está vivo."

"Não. Eu não tenho esse direito." a resposta dele fez com que Akira arfasse, tal como Ann e Haru. "Sabem quantas pessoas eu matei? O crime _clama_ por crime. Eu devo ser punido."

"A-Akechi-kun… não... não diga isso."

Akira arfou, angustiada, a maioria do grupo também estava chocada com a mentalidade de Akechi. Futaba pensou por um momento na mãe, e em como acreditava ter sido a responsável por sua morte. Ela indagou o detetive, incisiva e ao mesmo tempo condolente.

"Akechi. Seja sincero comigo. Você realmente sabia o que poderia acontecer quando o Shadow de alguém fosse eliminado?"

"Não. É claro que não. Shido jamais me deu acesso à pesquisa dela. Ela foi minha primeira vítima, não tinha como eu saber o que aconteceria……" ele comentou, admitindo sua ignorância, mas também reconhecendo seu erro. "Mas isso não muda o fato que aconteceu. E que continuei a fazer a mesma coisa desde então…"

"De todas as suas vítimas, quantas faleceram?"

"Não tenho certeza. Wakaba Isshiki e Matsumoto Shirogane foram os únicos que eu vi o atestado de óbito, que eu vi o corpo. Quantos aos demais... eu sei que eles entraram em estado de coma, ou então em psicose." ele murmurou, melancólico e cheio de remorso, e depois indagou cheio desprezo por si: "Quantas pessoas vocês acham que eu deixei praticamente mortas por conta de um apagão mental?!! Quantas pessoas foram feridas ou tiveram sua carreira destruída por conta de um surto psicótico?!!"

"Shido disse que foi só por conta dele que você usou esses poderes. Isso é mesmo verdade?"

Haru o questionou. Apesar dos dissabores, ainda assim tinha alguma empatia pelo garoto, já passara por algo parecido… Quantas vezes ela foi coagida, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, tudo pelo bem da empresa? Ela sabia muito bem qual era a sensação de ser forçada a fazer algo que não queria, que simplesmente detestava. Ela ainda não tinha se esquecido de Sugimura.

"Sim. Eu me aproximei dele, usando o Metaverso, sem saber a que ponto as coisas poderiam chegar. Mas eu não poderia parar... ele certamente me eliminaria, eu já sabia demais dos planos nefastos dele... e se eu me afastasse eu perderia a oportunidade de me vingar dele. Eu fui _fraco_. Eu me tornei um ser **_vil_** e mesquinho, cego pela vingança, cometi uma série de crimes sem sequer me importar com isso...

"Porque você nunca teve ninguém que o ajudasse, que lhe guiasse." Yusuke comentou, ele sabia o quão difícil era se sustentar sem ter nenhum apoio… "Akechi-san… mesmo que tendo sido só uma farsa… acho que você apreciou o tempo que passou conosco, não foi? Se você tivesse procurado antes ---"

"Eu devia ter percebido isso antes." Akira meneou a cabeça, usando o polegar para secar as lágrimas que ela tinha derramado. " Sinto muito, Akechi. Eu posso ter demorado para perceber, mas... mas agora estamos aqui. Eu quero ajudar."

" ** _Parem_**!!!! _Parem_ com isso! _Parem_ de tentar me convencer!!! Eu **_nunca_** vou sair daqui!!! Eu _mereço_ ser punido!!!"

Akechi reagiu com violência às palavras dela, gritando, puxando o próprio cabelo, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos, sem sequer encará-la. E do nada, algo a repeliu, Akira teria caído no chão se Yusuke não tivesse a segurado. E a cela agora estava vazia --- ou ao menos _aparentava_ estar vazia.

A atitude dele deixou Akira magoada, ela murmurou num tom dolorido, consternado, confuso.

"É isso... é isso o que você realmente quer?"

Uma rachadura minúscula surgiu na barreira, logo se ampliando numa fenda que partia o espaço entre o piso e o teto. E Makoto não deu trégua, aproveitando para atacar aquela brecha, rebatendo a opinião dele.

"Você acha isso _justo_? Não é essa a justiça que você _tanto_ falava! Não era a respeito do que seria nobre ou ideal, e sim o que seria _necessário_ para corrigir aquilo que você não suportava mais. E Shido _precisava_ ser punido."

Uma boa parte daquela barreira ruiu, caindo e se estilhaçando como vidro. Akechi respirou fundo, arfando ao responder, os braços tremendo após aquele rompante.

"Ele precisava pagar pelo que fez a mim e a minha mãe. Simplesmente não fazer _nada_ , e deixar que ele continuasse a **_repetir_ ** essas mesmas ações, sem se importar com quem mais prejudicasse… isso acabava com minha sanidade."

"Eu sei." a líder murmurou, num tom dolorido mas ainda assim delicado. "Sei que você vai negar, Akechi-kun, mas sei que você é uma pessoa gentil. A ponto de não tolerar o sofrimento alheio. A ponto de se penalizar por seus feitos. Um assassino de verdade não teria remorso."

"Não. Você está enganada, Akira." ele balançou a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para o grupo que se aglomerava ali, fora da cela. A barreira nem mais existia, fora destruída pela insistência deles; mas o detetive ainda teimava, ainda discordava. "Essa _não é_ minha natureza. Meu poder é para destruir, não para proteger."

"Então o que você quer destruir, Akechi-kun?"

"A mim mesmo."

A resposta surpreendeu o grupo, alguns arfaram, outros mal conseguiram reagir. Era claro o quanto Akira ficara abalada, mas ela não recuou. Ela decidiu contestar.

"Não. Que bem isso traria?" a jovem simplesmente colocou. "Quer saber o que _eu_ quero destruir? Quem fez isso com você. Quem _acha_ que pode brincar com as pessoas."

"Mas Shido…"

"Shido já foi." ela o completou. "Meu alvo agora é o suposto 'deus' do controle, que se intitula como Santo Graal."

"Yaldabaoth?!!"

Akechi contestou, surpreso e temeroso com a escolha dela. O sobressalto diante daquela menção foi o que fez o detetive levantar o rosto, encarando-os assustado.

"Hã?"

"Yada quem?" Ryuji também estranhou o nome.

"O deus ou demônio que me deu esse poder. O mantenedor da ordem e controle. Vocês **_não_** podem lutar contra uma entidade como essa!!! Vocês serão **_eliminados_**!!!"

"Agir só conforme o esperado, sem nenhuma variação, sem ter direito de escolher meu próprio caminho… é a mesma coisa de estar morta. Seria uma vida sem sentido algum, não seria a minha vida."

As palavras de Akira tiveram algum impacto sobre Akechi. Ele comentou, melancólico, sua revolta surgindo gradualmente.

"Ás vezes… eu sinto que mal tive escolha. Que simplesmente fui _jogado_ nessa direção. Como uma mera marionete. Estou cansado de ser só uma ferramenta nas mãos de quem quer que seja. Eu quero decidir _a quem_ servir pelo menos."

Um fogo azul e etéreo tomou conta do detetive, tingindo o branco de seu uniforme em púrpura, inclinando as listras, tornando-o exatamente igual a seu traje de mercenário… exceto pelo capacete, substituído por uma máscara vermelho venoso de hastes curvadas como chifres.

"Se... Se assim me permitirem… eu gostaria de lutar ao lado de vocês." Akechi finalmente se levantou, saindo do chão, determinado a destruir para proteger.

"Claro que sim!!! Lutaremos juntos!"

"Cara, a gente tá contra o maior dos Tesouros. Quanto mais melhor!"

"Sim! É como Lavenza disse: até mesmo o Santo Graal teme dois Astuciosos juntos!"

As grades da prisão se romperam, e Akechi caminhou rumo ao grupo, embora tocasse sutilmente a têmpora, num gesto de desaprovação.

"Acho que vocês estão subestimando nosso oponente."

"Eu concordo." a opinião de Makoto era a mesma do detetive. "Precisamos pensar numa estratégia e não agir impulsivamente."

"Bem, dizem que quem sabe sobre o inimigo e sabe sobre si não precisa temer o resultado da batalha." Akira se voltou para trás, para Igor. "Como foi que isso começou, afinal?"

"Na típica batalha entre o bem e o mal. Como a grande maioria ainda é indecisa, até mesmo a menor das mudanças gera grande impacto." O mestre do Salão de Veludo explicou, fazendo uma pausa, dando a palavra a Lavenza.

"Essa entidade malévola sabia que uma revolução não iria ocorrer a partir das massas indolentes. Afinal, ele é a encarnação dos desejos distorcidos das massas. No entanto, meu verdadeiro mestre acreditou na humanidade. Ele acreditou que um Astucioso iria surgir entre essas pessoas e realizaria essa mudança. Mas aquela entidade maligna riu diante dessa possibilidade, e procurou provar a inércia da humanidade com esse jogo".

Aquela palavra lembrou Akira do que Lavenza havia dito antes... ou alguém com uma voz muito parecida com a dela.

_'um futuro já decidido de antemão. Esse é um jogo realmente injusto.'_

A garota de vestido azul continuou a falar, a explicar toda aquela trama.

"E Akira Kurusu tinha um grande potencial… e foi por isso que ele se aproximou dela. A entidade ajudou a treinar a Astuciosa apenas para arrastá-la para o desespero, usando as massas que rejeitaram seu salvador. Esta deve ter sido a maneira dele cortar pela raiz tudo o que pudesse ser uma ameaça. Agora que me lembro de quando eu estava separada, eu discordei da palavra 'reabilitação'. Claro que eu discordei... era só uma maneira do impostor lhe manter sobre vigilância.

_'Suas chances de vencer são quase nulas.'_

Morgana fechou a cara diante do comentário, olhando tanto para Akira quanto para Akechi, também dando a mesma opinião.

"Basicamente, esses caras foram arrastados para um jogo no qual a entidade maligna manipulou o resultado."

"Caramba, que inferno!"

Ryuji comentou, e Lavenza subitamente ficou um tanto abatida, deprimida, a palavra a lembrou do que ocorria lá fora. A residente do Salão de Veludo tratou de expor tal situação.

"Sua realidade já foi fundida com os Mementos. Vocês não existem porque a realidade está repleta daqueles cuja cognição nega a existência dos Phantom Thieves. Podemos dizer que o mundo está a apenas um passo de cair no conluio dessa entidade maligna. Porém…" Lavenza disse, determinada, crente na mudança. "Ainda há esperança. Agora que a identidade daquele ser maligno foi revelada, vocês podem completar sua reabilitação. Somente vocês podem deixar esta prisão, e salvar esse mundo distorcido e suas pessoas prisioneiras... Jovens guiados por Morgana, jovens dignos do título de Astucioso... Vocês tem que desafiar a entidade maligna e reivindicar sua existência na realidade. Vocês estão à altura dessa tarefa?"

"Hmf."

"Mmh."

Akechi deu uma breve risada de escárnio, enquanto Akira sorriu confiante. Mas ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo:

"Claro que sim." / "Claro que sim!"

"Bora destruir aquele Tesouro babaca irritante e brilhante de verdade dessa vez."

"Certo!"

Todo o grupo concordou, todos prontos para encarar tal adversário, e Igor deu uma breve gargalhada, satisfeito com aquela atitude.

"Excelente… Não há nada a temer. Vocês já possuem a força para se opor a esse ente maligno." E Igor riu de novo. "Estou realmente ansioso por isso!"

"Nosso amigo em comum sabe onde fica a saída. Por favor, Morgana, guie-os até lá." Lavenza se inclinou, num gesto de gratidão e também de débito. "E obrigada por tudo que você fez. É cruel a responsabilidade que caiu sobre você..."

"Aceito sua palavras de agradecimento assim que tudo isso acabar." Morgana replicou, no tom de sempre, autocrático. "Vamos! É por esse caminho. Sigam-me!"

* * *

 

_ Lived with buried memory _

_ With fear-ridden self-consciousness _

_ I'm just a lone prayer _

 

_ Keep running on the cold track _

_ The hate-crazed thoughts just don't stop _

_ As if a dream _

_ Awake from the dark _

_ The world deletes all I said to you _

 

_ Overwrite this pain tearing me apart _

_ (toke te iku) _

_ Frozen mind _

_ Ray of light _

_ Ready for a trip to nowhere _

 

_ Overwrite this pain tearing me apart _

_ (Yasurai da) _

_ My last pray with no aim _

_ My last...let me feel alive _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trilha que dá nome a essa entrada foi escolhida pelo nome e pela letra (que foi usada no resumo inclusive).
> 
> E Matsumoto Shirogane, aqui o (antigo) diretor do SIU, é sim parente de Naoto Shirogane, sendo tio dela por parte de pai. Akechi não tem muita noção de quantas vítimas fatais fez por conta do quantitativo de casos, mas um apagão mental não é letal per si. Ao menos nessa série, o apagão mental de Okumura não foi letal, mas deixou o executivo num estado crítico por conta de seu estado de saúde, o que obrigou Haru a assumir as responsabilidades da empresa. Já o acidente sofrido por Kobayakawa teria sido fatal se não fosse o apagão mental: foi justamente o estado de coma que lhe possibilitou sobreviver ao acidente, embora ainda sobre sequelas caso o quadro de coma seja revertido.
> 
> E por falar na máscara do detetive, em minha concepção ela é uma mistura da máscara vermelha de príncipe com o detalhe escarlate do capacete de mercenário.


	2. Os remanescentes de Shibuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

O gato saiu correndo, com o restante dos Phantoms Thieves o seguindo. Mona seguiu para a cela que estava logo atrás dele, subindo por uma longa escadaria, rumo ao topo daquela masmorra. No piso superior daquela prisão azul havia uma porta blindada, pesada como a escotilha de um navio.

"Que isso...? Que inferno de porta é essa..."

Skull comentou, e Mona replicou, num tom autocrático.

"Essa é a nossa saída. Venham, vamos logo."

A porta se deslocou para cima, e o grupo passou pelo portal, assim que o último deles saiu, a porta se fechou, o umbral metálico recuando e também se ampliando. Crow arfou diante da mudança de ambiente, e não foi o único. Panther logo questionou, confusa.

"Huh? Voltamos outra vez para Shibuya!?" ela comentou, surpresa, mas logo depois ponderou a respeito. "Ah, é mesmo... Foi aqui que a gente 'tava quando nossos corpos desapareceram."

"Hã? Como assim?!! Essa é mesmo Shibuya?"

O detetive contestou, surpreso, o que era algo bem incomum. O panorama da cidade estava envolto por uma luz vermelha e opaca, o céu cinzento se estendia pelo horizonte como um manto sufocante. Os arranha-céus que marcavam aquela paisagem agora estavam ladeados por gigantescas estruturas esqueléticas, vértebras e costelas, com poças de sangue se espalhando pela rua. Exatamente como Lavenza disse: a realidade tinha se fundindo com os Mementos.

"Sim. E parece que as pessoas ainda não perceberam que essa anormalidade tomou conta da cidade..."

"Olha, a porta que a gente acabou de passar...!" Fox chamou a atenção. "Se lembro bem, essa era a da cela de quarentena..."

"Isso mesmo. Era na verdade o Salão de Veludo, que foi engolido pelas distorções."

"Você disse que tinha nascido ali... Agora faz muito mais sentido."

Noir comentou, e o assunto lembrou Skull outra coisa.

"Espera... Se a gente saiu dali, significa que NÓS erámos os criminosos...!?" o loiro contestou. "Não, é mais como se Akira fosse a criminosa! Já que ela estava presa ali! Ou... Seria o Akechi...?"

"Provavelmente os dois." Morgana deu seu palpite a respeito.

"Falando nisso... como você foi parar lá?" Oracle o indagou. "Como você conseguiu sobreviver? Eu achei que tinha perdido seu sinal..."

"Eu achei que você tivesse morrido."

Joker comentou, num sussurro magoado e melancólico.

"Eu também achei. Eu achei que vocês tivessem vencido." Crow replicou, no mesmo tom dela, mas logo sua voz ficou mais incisiva, contestadora. " _Como_ vocês foram parar lá? Que história é essa de 'desaparecerem'?"

"Depois... depois que... nos separamos… eu achei que... você tivesse morrido. Eu… eu fiquei... arrasada." ela comentou num murmúrio dolorido. "Eu não sabia se teria força para me levantar... Mas…" ela franziu a testa, numa expressão revoltada e determinada. "Eu não podia deixar que sua morte fosse em vão. Shido _tinha_ que pagar pelo que fez. Acho que foi isso que me deu forças para continuar. Irônico, não acha?"

O sorriso de Joker era retorcido, amargo e claramente artificial. E pensar que não era só ele que tinha a vingança como força motriz. Mas, ainda assim, tal expressão parecia deslocada naquela face usualmente tão serena.

"Foi assustador. Primeiro Akira ficou abalada, mas depois... ela agiu com uma frieza atemorizante. Como a fúria gélida dos ventos do inverno. Implacável."

Fox comentou, ele não floreava as palavras: usava metáforas apenas porque não tinha como explicar de outro jeito. Na verdade, era exatamente como aquele ditado...

_'Há três coisas que todo homem sensato deve temer: o mar durante a borrasca, as noites sem lua, e a ira de um homem gentil.'_

"Depois de tudo que ele fez, não bastaria mandar uma intimação impressa. Não teria impacto. Nós fizemos um vídeo o denunciado, e eu consegui colocá-lo em rede nacional. Qualquer aparelho que pegasse sinal de TV pegou a transmissão." a navegadora --- e hacker --- comentou.

"Foi tudo tão... rápido. Rápido demais. Logo depois enfrentamos o Shadow de Shido. E vencemos."

Joker comentou, tal como Noir.

"Pegamos o Tesouro dele. Ele meio que fugiu e o Palácio ruiu, mas conseguimos pegar o Tesouro. Ele confessou tudo, em rede nacional, logo depois que saiu o resultado das eleições. Mas..."

"Ele conseguiu se safar." Queen colocou sem conter seu desprezo. "Toda aquela trama que ele teceu ainda estava firme e forte. Ele foi considerado mentalmente incapaz e por isso não poderia ser levado a julgamento. E eles manipularam a mídia para jogar a culpa na gente, tal como antes. Conseguimos mudar o coração de Shido, mas não a opinião das pessoas sobre ele."

"Então decidimos usar o Metaverso para mudar a opinião do público. Usar os Mementos para isso, já que ele é o Palácio daqueles que não possuem um Palácio."

"E foi aí que as coisas desandaram."

Mona os lembrou, e Joker suspirou, derrotada. Queen procurou esclarecer o assunto, brevemente interrompida pela objeção de Crow.

"Achamos que esse tal do Santo Graal era o Tesouro dos Mementos. E fomos enfrentá-lo."

" _Como_? Como vocês tentaram lutar contra uma entidade como _aquela_?"

"Bem, achamos que não era muito diferente de um Shadow ou coisa do tipo, mas estávamos enganados. Nós perdemos, e depois... foi como se tivéssemos desaparecido. Apagados da realidade."

"Mas conseguimos refúgio no Salão de Veludo. Bem, talvez _refúgio_ não seja bem a palavra correta... Se o Igor que estava lá na hora não era o original, era o impostor." Joker destacou, colocando uma ressalva. "Ele disse que eu fracassei e por isso deveria ser eliminada. Mas eu consegui resistir, consegui convencer as gêmeas, e as ajudei a recuperar sua forma original. Nós confrontamos o impostor para que o verdadeiro Igor também voltasse. E depois... bem, fui atrás de todo mundo. Igor disse que vocês não tinham sido eliminados ainda."

A líder resumiu o final da história, e Mona tornou a indagar o detetive, perguntando o que todos queriam saber.

"Mas... todo mundo pensou que _você_ tivesse sido eliminado. _Como_ você sobreviveu? Como você foi parar no _Salão de Veludo_?"

"Por que você fez aquilo, Akechi?" Joker tornou a questioná-lo, num tom dolorido.

"Porque vocês seriam eliminados se eu não o fizesse. Vocês já estavam cansados depois de lutarem comigo... e aqueles Shadows, aquele Akechi, eram fortes demais para vocês os enfrentarem naquele estado. Se ao menos vocês pudessem ganhar um pouco de tempo, um tempo para se recomporem... o resultado seria diferente. Mas não havia tempo. Eu vi pelo piso, pelo próprio layout da casa de máquinas, que tinha como deter aqueles Shadows... mas eu estava do lado errado. Não que eu me importasse com isso, de qualquer forma."

"Akechi! Como você pode dizer algo assim?!!!!"

"Eu não tinha muito tempo. Mas não ia cair sem lutar. Foi por isso que usei também o sinalizador."

"Ah! Foi por isso que houve aquele clarão?"

Oracle se lembrou, ela tinha estranhado aquilo no momento. O detetive continuou a esclarecer as circunstâncias daquele ato.

"E fumaça. Muita fumaça do meu lado. O bastante para desnortear os Shadows e aquele Akechi por um momento... o bastante para eu fazer meu último pedido."

"E depois... ouvimos aqueles tiros. O que foi que ocorreu?"

"Nós dois atiramos, mas eu conseguir mirar primeiro. Aquele Akechi tentou atirar na minha cabeça, mas eu mirei no coração. Eu consegui atirar primeiro. O disparo dele acabou pegando no meu ombro."

"Mas... o seu sinal..." Oracle indagou novamente, sem saber como o detetive escapara.

"Bem, eu me livrei daquela cópia, mas não tinha como derrotar os Shadows. Eram quatro contra um, nem mesmo minhas Personas conseguiriam lidar com aquele grupo. Foi aí que aconteceu. Alguma coisa aconteceu com Robin... A voz dele mudou, e as chamas da invocação saíram do controle... quando dei por mim, estava num lugar totalmente diferente. Bem longe dali."

"Mais uma Persona sua saiu do controle?" Mona perguntou, se lembrando de Loki.

"Não necessariamente. Acho que ela ficou mais forte, e não pude controlá-la no momento. Ou então... o fato de'u estar correndo risco de vida fez com que ela também extrapolasse seu limite..."

"Sua Persona mudou? Tipo, ela evoluiu?" a ruiva também estranhou.

"Acho que só mudou. Não diria que foi uma evolução. Mas isso já ocorreu com vocês antes, não? Eu os segui de longe no Metaverso. Vi que suas Personas mudaram, quando comparadas com as que tinham quando saquearam o Palácio de Madarame."

"É, a maioria mudou. Mas nunca durante o combate... fomos no Metaverso e vimos que elas mudaram." Panther comentou, e a navegadora esclareceu quando aquilo ocorreu.

"Mas não foi assim de repente. Eu saberia dizer exatamente quando a minha mudou. Mas foi durante o dia, um dia normal. Ou quase normal. Quando sua mente muda, sua Persona também muda, não? Foi depois que me dei conta de algo, de algo que consegui superar. Minha visão mudou."

"É exatamente isso. Persona é um poder que vem do coração." Mona comentou.

"Acho que eu também me dei conta de algo que eu vinha... ignorando."

O detetive comentou, mas sem dar mais detalhes. Não era algo que ele queria admitir, o que causou tal mudança... Mas Mona perguntou sobre outra coisa. 

"Mas como você foi parar naquela prisão?"

Crow suspirou, derrotado.

"Eu estava ferido demais para poder ser de alguma ajuda na luta contra Shido. Mas... depois... eu também pensei que não bastaria derrubar só ele, e sim toda a Conspiração ao redor. Tive exatamente a mesma ideia de vocês... eu fui para os Mementos. Eu pude ir mais fundo do que quando estava com vocês... provavelmente porque sou mais conhecido pelo público. Mas..." ele hesitou, franzindo a testa, era uma lembrança dolorida. "Do nada fui capturado. Eu nem cheguei a confrontar Yaldabaoth diretamente... ele simplesmente me arrastou para lá... para aquela cela... ele deixou bem claro que eu fracassei em minha missão... e que eu deveria ser punido por isso. Ele só não me destruiu de imediato porque eu ainda poderia ter alguma utilidade como isca."

Joker arfou, e Skull logo contestou, indignado.

"Mas que merda! Quem esse cara pensa que é para te tratar como se fosse só um peão no maldito tabuleiro dele?!!!"

"Ele me deu esse poder. Foi ele que me colocou nesse jogo, em primeiro lugar."

"Provavelmente, tanto Crow quanto Joker ficaram um bom tempo sobre a influência nefasta desse deus maligno." Mona colocou, divagando, mas logo se revoltando com o fato. "O Salão de Veludo originalmente existia para fomentar a mente humana, mas depois que ele foi tomado... ele foi selado dentro do ninho daquele bastardo... dentro dos Mementos."

O tom de Mona chamou a atenção, e o resto do grupo notou um detalhe que até então passou despercebido. Oracle até tentou comentar.

"Uh, Mona... Mais importante que isso..."

"Você está brilhando..."

Queen colocou, também estranhando aquilo, mas Mona deu ombros.

"Provavelmente deve ser por conta das minhas memórias terem retornado. Eu sei qual é o meu dever agora."

O felino comentou, e mais gente notou aquela mudança. Gente que até então não notava nada de diferente a seu redor.

"Huh...? Wow. Você viu algo... brilhando?" um homem de cabelo castanho comentou, franzindo os olhos. "Espera um segundo, q-quem são esses caras vestidos de forma estranha?"

"Cosplayers?"

"Não!" uma pessoa de casaco se apressou a negar. "Eu sinto que... eu já vi essas fantasias antes..."

"Ah! Eles não são... os Phantom Thieves? Eu meio que lembro de ter visto a silhueta deles numa tela gigante nos prédios da cidade..."

"Os Phantom Thieves?"

"Oh yeah, é isso aí! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente deles!"

Algumas pessoas ali na multidão comentavam, algumas olhando curiosas para o motivo de comoção, mas a maioria seguia em seu caminho. Panther estranhou a súbita mudança de comportamento.

"Isso é diferente do que era antes. Agora eles conseguem ver a gente...?"

"Mas não parece ser todo mundo. Apenas um punhado de pessoas nessa multidão enorme."

Queen ressaltou, e Skull logo apontou os motivos. Já Noir estava grata mesmo com aquela ressalva.

"Talvez seja por conta da luz de Mona!"

"De qualquer forma, eles se lembram dos Phantom Thieves!"

"Oh... A chave da esperança..." Oracle murmurou, tal como Crow.

"Sim. Esperança..."

"Mona, nos guie. Para onde devemos ir?"

Fox comentou, e Morgana se afastou um pouco deles, se aproximando de uma longa subida, da espinha dorsal que subia pelos arranha-céus de Shibuya.

"Por ali! Aquele bastardo de antes deve estar naquele templo!"

Mona apontou para uma estrutura estranha ali, além dos ossos gigantes. Aquela torre não fazia parte da cidade, aquela torre cheia de minúsculas celas era para estar restrita aos Mementos.

"Certo!"

Joker afirmou, com um aceno, e o grupo todo assentiu, indo para aquela trilha de ossos. Mas algo os interrompeu.

"Espere!" Lavenza lhes chamou a atenção, correndo até o grupo, se afastando do portal que dava acesso ao Salão de Veludo. "Se não fosse por você, eu não conseguiria ter recuperado minha verdadeira forma. Para quitar esse débito, permita-me que eu ajude você e seus companheiros. Por favor, me procurem caso estejam feridos. Eu posso curar suas lesões." E a garota se voltou ligeiramente para poder encarar o detetive. "E caso precise, Astucioso, você também poderá usar os serviços do Salão de Veludo. Ambos serão bem-vindos por lá."

"Sério?!! Muito obrigada!" Joker agradeceu de pronto, tal como Noir.

"É muita gentileza de sua parte."

"Até porque nós gastamos a maior parte dos nossos suprimentos na luta contra o Santo Graal..." Joker murmurou, meio frustrada, e Queen completou.

"E parece que não teremos como repor esse estoque, considerando o que houve com a cidade."

''Bem, já é de grande ajuda! Se algo der ruim, é só voltar para cá!" Skull comentou, mas logo fez uma ressalva, observando o horizonte. "Tudo bem que vai ser um looooongo caminho, mas ao menos é descida, né?"

"Não se preocupem com isso." Crow interpôs. "Minha nova Persona pode nos trazer de volta para cá, se necessário e de imediato."

"Sério? Isso é ótimo!"

"'kay, então vamos logo!"

O grupo voltou para a subida, para a base da coluna que se erguia entre o chão e o céu de Shibuya, seguindo por aquela trilha de ossos. Mona apontou novamente para aquela estrutura, insistindo para que fossem para lá, ignorando as interrupções.

"Consegue ver lá longe? Aquilo é o templo."

"Hm, é bom saber que dessa vez não teremos nenhuma daquelas armadilhas de merda ou nada do tipo."

"Certo, vamos logo para lá!"

Mas a líder olhou para cima, franzindo a testa, parecendo um tanto incomodada com algo.

"Algum problema?" o loiro perguntou.

"Tem alguma coisa passando ali em cima, ou é impressão minha?"

"Sim, tem. Uma silhueta alada. Provavelmente Shadows."

Queen detalhou o que Joker não via direito, os inimigos que estavam distante deles.

"Hmmm... isso muda nossa formação, alguém vai ter que ficar mesmo na retaguarda..." Joker ponderava. "Fox e Noir, vocês se importaria de ficar com essa tarefa? E Queen também, caso seja preciso poder de fogo."

"Estou à disposição."

"Sem problemas!"

"Pode contar comigo."

"E você, Crow? Prefere ficar na retaguarda, ou na frente de combate?"

"Minha mira pode ser precisa mas não tenho como lidar com muitos inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Acho que serei mais útil em combate direto."

"Posso ficar no lugar dele então, minha metralhadora consegue derrubar vários Shadows."

"Só tem um pequeno problema..." Crow murmurou, levemente chateado, mas logo tratou de disfarçar sua apreensão.

"Hm?"

"Não, não é nada." Mas o grupo não aceitou aquela desculpa, os olhos deles eram questionadores e cheios de expectativa. O detetive não teve escolha senão explicar, suspirando resignado. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer... É só que... Minha Persona pode ser um tanto... constrangedora." Crow admitiu. "Não é um lado meu que eu gostaria de mostrar."

"Entendo." Joker comentou, compassiva. "É assim com todo mundo, até mesmo comigo. Mais do que figuras lendárias, nossas Personas acabam representando aspectos que não costumamos pensar como nossos... defeitos e também qualidades."

"O que as torna únicas, de certa forma." Mona destacou, e o detetive bufou, mas sorrindo ligeiramente, se lembrando de uma das conversas que teve com Akira.

"Não precisa se sentir constrangido, Crow. Estamos entre amigos. E... bem... já vimos a pior parte, não é?"

Talvez, comparado com tudo que já tinha feito, aquele aspecto não fosse tão... Não, era justamente por isso que era tão perturbador. Mas não seria ele que iria contestar a líder. Era melhor... Melhor deixá-la seguir com aquelas conclusões erradas. Era melhor deixá-la seguir pelo caminho dela.

"Vamos, ainda temos muito a percorrer."

Joker comentou, sorrindo de forma apaziguadora, mudando de assunto e encerrando aquela questão, enquanto o grupo continuava a avançar por aquele caminho de ossos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavenza daria mais uma ajudinha ao grupo no que se refere ao Salão de Veludo: excepcionalmente, ela autorizaria duas execuções na cadeira elétrica, caso um dos itens gerados beneficie o detetive. Ao sacrificar Yamata no Orochi, seria gerada "Kusanagi", uma espada serrilhada capaz de congelar os adversários. Crow poderia usar as mesmas pistolas disponíveis para a/o progonista, mas ele teria uma mira melhor do que a/o líder e uma tendência maior de golpes críticos graças a sua experiencia com armas de fogo.


	3. Os saqueadores de Qliphoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

O grupo continuou a avançar por aquele caminho esquelético, se desviando brevemente para saquear baús de tesouro expostos na lateral da trilha. Mais adiante estava algo parecido como um nódulo, um espaço circular um pouco maior do que a trilha ali, e cercado por ossos que mais pareciam garras. A própria estrutura sugeria uma armadilha, era evidente que havia algo mais ali:

"Cuidado! Inimigo se aproximando! E ele é bem perigoso...!"

Oracle alertou o grupo, mas foi um tanto em cima da hora. Uma silhueta dardejante, um clarão repentino, e do nada apareceu diante deles uma figura austera e alada. A entidade angelical se manifestou num tom autoritário e inflexível.

"É proibido deixar as celas. Retornem de imediato para sua prisão. Pois aqueles que visam desestruturar a sociedade serão mortos no mesmo local em que se encontram."

" _Vocês_ é que estão a desestruturando!"

"Os dissidentes deverão ser destruídos."

O Shadow respondeu impassível ao comentário de Panther, e Mona encerrou a discussão.

"É inútil tentar argumentar com esse cara! Vamos derrotá-lo e avançar daqui!"

"Eu os avisei."

E sem aviso, o Shadow sacou sua espada, desferindo uma miríade de cortes, pegando o grupo de surpresa. As Personas de Yusuke e Akechi revidaram, mas o restante se defendeu como podia, tentando minimizar o dano. O Shadow aproveitou para conjurar aliados, uma dupla de anjos agora ladeava o arcanjo.

"Mostre sua força, Mercurius!"

"Kohryu!"

Mona atacou com vento, mas os Shadow resistiram, aquele elemento não era exatamente a fraqueza deles. A Persona de Joker disparou uma rajada mental, um dos anjos fora dizimado, mas o restante ainda estava de pé. O Shadow subordinado usou de sua própria vida para restaurar a do chefe, postergando a batalha.

Crow cerrou os dentes, tocando de leve em sua máscara.

"Manifeste-se!"

A Persona de Akechi era muito similar a de outrora, igualmente alta e imponente, mas trajando uma casaca azul-escura. Não havia sinal do arco que Robin Wood costumava carregar, aquela Persona sacou um enorme punhal e o colocou diante de si. No mesmo instante uma esfera azulada se concentrou no meio dos adversários, se expandindo e causando dano onipotente. Os inimigos titubearam com o golpe, e Joker não tardou a exclamar:

"Agora! Acabe com eles, Skull!"

"Perrrrsonaaaa!"

A Persona de Ryuji finalizou a luta, destruindo os Shadows com seu poder ofensivo, dissipando-as numa neblina negra. A vitória era certa. Ou quase. O último Shadow ainda resistia, juntando forças para continuar existindo.

"Vocês estão só... adiando o inevitável." o arcanjo ofegou, de joelhos, derrotado. "Todos vocês serão eliminados."

"Inclusive você." Crow respondeu, e a entidade o encarou de forma surpresa e também alarmada. "Você também fracassou. Não há como se redimir disso."

"Sim. Nada do que eu faça irá mudar esse fato."

"Então porque insistir nisso? Não é melhor fazer outra coisa para variar? Algo que você mesmo decidiu?"

"Crow..." Joker murmurou, as palavras do detetive não eram uma mera provocação, eram seus próprios sentimentos.

"Você... você está certo." o anjo concordou, surpreso com a constatação. "Eu lembrei...  Agora me lembro de minha verdadeira missão, e do que eu deveria fazer... "

O Shadow emitiu uma luz azulada, se condensando numa máscara que se incorporou a de Crow. A maioria do grupo ficou surpresa com aquilo, até mesmo o próprio detetive. Ele contestou, confuso, tocando de leve na máscara escarlate.

"Quê? O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Você ganhou uma nova Persona. Seus poderes são similares aos de Joker, lembra?" Mona explicou, ele não estava nem um pouco surpreso, para ele era algo que era de se esperar.

"Nem mesmo eu consegui efetuar uma negociação com Shadows desse nível de comando... Você ouviu o que Mona disse antes, é como se eles não ouvissem a voz da razão. Mas você o convenceu!"

Joker constatou, um tanto impressionada, mas Crow meneou a cabeça, dispensando o elogio.

"Você teve um trabalho maior em ME convencer."

"Bem, se conseguimos te convencer, talvez consigamos convencer o restante."

"Pelo visto teremos que chamar bastante atenção. A maioria parece nem ter se dado conta do que ocorreu com a ---"

Uma gritaria logo abaixo fez com que Fox interrompesse a fala, o grupo se aproximou da borda da trilha, olhando para baixo. Os cidadãos estavam em pânico, alguns gritavam, outros indagavam em voz alta e alarmada sobre o que ocorreu com a cidade, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Parece que eles **_finalmente_** perceberam que suas vidas estão em perigo!"

"Demorou até demais."

Fox e Skull comentaram com certo descaso, se opondo a opinião incrédula da estrategista.

"Não acredito que não notaram nada até o perigo estar assim tão perto deles..."

"As coisas só vão piorar daqui para frente. A cidade inteira parou de funcionar. Ao menos por agora eles estão só em pânico..." Mona comentou, quase condescende.

"Se mesmo assim as pessoas não agirem por si mesmas, depois de ver tudo isso... Me desculpem, mas elas estarão completamente perdidas!"

"Não." Joker contestou a opinião de Panther. "Depois disso é que não tem como o Santo Graal se aproveitar deles. Não depois de ver no que isso vai levar."

"De qualquer forma, vamos para o templo! Dessa vez, o resultado será diferente."

"Exato."

Joker anuiu, e o grupo continuou a escalada rumo à torre que era o núcleo dos Mementos. A trilha havia se distorcido, indo de uma linha quase reta para um labirinto; uma linha que se dobrava sobre si várias e várias vezes; com diversos Shadows patrulhando. Mas o grupo continuou a avançar. Crow às vezes parava no meio do caminho, atirando em pontos distantes para desviar a atenção dos guardas. Graças ao silenciador da pistola, o único ruído do disparo era o que se ouvia quando ele atingia o alvo.

Joker acabou adquirindo algumas Personas no percurso, e Crow também, embora não chegasse a se equipar com o quantitativo da líder. Ele conseguiu convencer outro arcanjo, e o grupo continuou seguindo, cada vez mais próximo de seu objetivo...

"Parece que estamos nos aproximando do templo..."

"E nós estamos nos aproximando de outro inimigo..." Oracle inseriu uma ressalva ao comentário de Noir, alertando-os. "Eu estou captando um forte sinal adiante!"

E não deu outra, quando o grupo avançou, outro Shadow surgiu, se materializando na figura de um anjo, um arcanjo que portava uma espada na mão e um ramo de lírios na outra. A voz dele era bem mais suave do que a dos demais, quase feminina.

"Parem. Não tenho a pretensão de lutar contra vocês, crianças de Adão e Eva."

O grupo todo se surpreendeu com a declaração, mas Joker e Fox pareciam um tanto mais alarmados, a surpresa nítida diante da última frase. O arcanjo continuou, num tom condescendente.

"Voltem donde vocês vieram. Seguir adiante só lhes servirá para abreviar suas vidas. Meu conselho não vem de minha função como guardião, mas da misericórdia em meu coração."

Alguém bufou em resposta, logo retaliando.

"Misericórdia? Não me faça rir! Se vocês tivessem algum tipo de consideração, vocês nunca teriam feito isso com nosso mundo!"

Joker pareceu despertar diante do comentário de Oracle. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, como se se repreendesse de seu pensamento, do que a levou a hesitar.

"Ah... vocês me recebem de armas em punho...? Parece que não tenho escolha. Irei tomar pessoalmente a responsabilidade pelas transgressões de minhas crianças!"

O anjo ergueu a espada, descendo-a com um movimento súbito, cortando o ar... e subitamente conjurando um enorme martelo, que colidiu com o grupo, como quem dava o veredito final do julgamento divino. Mas os Phantom Thieves resistiram. Morgana restaurou a saúde do grupo com sua magia, e Joker simplesmente respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, se concentrando. Ela havia trocado de Persona.

Crow viu que ela preparava um contra-ataque, e se focou em debilitar o oponente, assim como Skull se concentrou em fortalecer a equipe. O Shadow riu, zombando da falta de combatividade, atacando com uma rajada de trovões e com uma tempestade gélida, deixando a guarda aberta.

"Yoshitsune!"

O lendário general japonês surgiu atrás de Joker, empunhando suas katanas e desferindo uma série de golpes consecutivos, colocando o arcanjo de joelhos, mas não o derrotando. Faltava só um pouco, muito pouco...

"Xeque-mate."

A Persona de Akechi surgiu, executando um único golpe com seu punhal --- um golpe único mas poderoso, neutralizando o Shadow. Mas mesmo enfraquecido, o arcanjo ainda insistia em discutir.

"Não! Eu não posso perder! Não pode ficar assim! Isso não é certo!"

"E isso parece certo para você?" Crow voltou a repetir o mesmo argumento da navegadora, indicando a cidade abaixo, a distorção de Shibuya.

"Não! Mas se eu não lutar, isso nunca voltará ao normal!"

"Há diversas formas de lutar. Mas não se corrige um erro fazendo a mesma coisa. Devia ser justamente o contrário."

Crow mordeu os lábios diante do comentário de Joker. Sabia que, se verbalizasse sua opinião, iria magoar a líder. Sabia que ela tentaria convencê-lo a mudar de ideia. Sabia até as palavras que Akira usaria, exatamente como da outra vez...

_'Akechi-kun! Não precisa chegar a esse extremo!'_

"Certo... Vocês estão... certos. Que tolice a minha não perceber..."

O brilho opaco e avermelhado que cercava o Shadow se converteu num azul brilhante, o Shadow se converteu numa nova Persona para Crow. A expressão dele já não era de surpresa, e sim de estranhamento.

"Você deveria ficar com esse."

"Não, é melhor que nossas forças estejam equilibradas. Precisamos dividir bem essas magias elementais e cobrir nossas fraquezas, porque os Shadows só vão ficar mais fortes daqui em diante."

"Joker tem razão. Não me surpreende ter tantos inimigos poderosos aqui..."

"De fato. Embora eles não sejam os verdadeiros 'servos de Deus', eles fazem jus a tal alcunha..."

A líder fechou a cara, mas Skull desconversou, indo pelo lado positivo.

"Bem, eles são falsos mesmo, até porque vão todos serem derrotados pela gente. E qual é, estamos preparados! Você viu a força da Persona de Crow!" Mas o loiro franziu a testa, estranhando um detalhe. " Mas, sinceramente, não vi muita diferença entre ela e a de antes."

"Romeo é mais voltado para magia e suporte."

O detetive respondeu o comentário de Skull, só se dando conta do erro que cometera depois de ter falado, depois de notar a súbita mudança na expressão de Joker. Ela parecia... assustada.

"Romeo?" a líder arfou, incrédula.

"Você quer dizer, **_aquele_** Romeo? De Romeu e ----"

"Eu sei, tá?!" Crow contestou, interrompendo Panther. "É... constrangedor. Não é como se eu..."

"Não, não é esse o problema." Joker colocou. "Romeo pode representar muitas coisas, muitas qualidades admiráveis. O problema é como... a história dele termina."

Panther o encarava, de boca aberta, como se fosse argumentar, comentar mais uma coisa; e Noir cobria a boca, se dando conta das implicações da Persona do detetive. Até Oracle tinha percebido isso, murmurando chocada.

"Quer dizer que ele gosta _mesmo_ dela..."

Mas, para sua sorte ou infortúnio, Joker não se ateve a aquele detalhe tão óbvio. E o detetive tratou logo de desviar o assunto, tentando minimizar o que foi dito pela líder.

"Não é como se minha história fosse a única a ter esse desfecho. Não era o mesmo com a de vocês? Ladrões honrados e trapaceiros míticos, mas nem todos tiveram um final feliz. Ao menos na literatura." ele notou o cenho franzido de Joker, ela não poderia contestar aquele argumento. "Não leve a mitologia tão a sério. Acho que dá para aprender alguma coisa com isso. Não repetir os erros deles, pelo menos."

"Hm. Você tem razão. Os livros e os mitos possuem um final fechado, mas nós podemos escrever nossa própria história."

"É, se for assim tão ruim, ao menos a gente pode mudar. Mas sério, eu ainda não vi o que sua Persona tem assim de tão ruim."

"Skull não consegue perceber sutilezas, não é?" Oracle murmurou para Panther, que respondeu no mesmo volume.

"Sim."

"Quer dizer, ao menos esse tal de Romeo é mais confiável do que aquela sua outra Persona louca e sanguinária."

O loiro continuou, sem ouvir o comentário das garotas. Mas um outro ser acompanhava a conversa, logo se manifestando.

_"Eu ouvi isso."_

Crow arfou diante daquela voz, congelando, sem conseguir se mover; enquanto os demais Phantom Thieves se colocaram em alerta, prontos para atacar. Uma figura alta e magra se colocou atrás do detetive, preta e branca. Loki não se intimidou com a recepção dos demais, comentando no usual tom de desprezo.

_"Hmf. Não precisa de tanta hostilidade. Estou do mesmo lado que vocês agora... embora não tenha sido por opção minha."_

Joker franziu a testa, intrigada, e logo o contestou.

"Por que seria então?"

_"Porque não há alternativa. Era para eu ter te matado, Astuciosa. Falhas não são toleradas. Eu falhei, e até mesmo **vocês** falharam. Todos nós vamos morrer mesmo, então que diferença faz ficar de um lado ou de outro?"_

"Você é mesmo Loki?" Joker rebateu, estranhando a resignação dele.

 _"Hmn?"_ a Persona protestou, confusa e até um pouco ofendida.

"Você é um trapaceiro mítico! Capaz de enganar tanto homens quanto deuses! Capaz de criar soluções quando tudo mais parecia estar perdido, capaz de tudo para salvar a própria pele, capaz de iniciar o Ragnarok e ainda se divertir com isso! Esse tipo de atitude não combina com você --- se é que você é mesmo Loki."

A dita Persona parecia meio ofendida, mas também parecia sorrir, mesmo tendo sua face oculta por uma máscara de ferro que cobria todo o rosto. Ele bufou, ironizando.

_"Eu me pergunto de onde vem tanta confiança."_

E subitamente, ele fez um movimento brusco, conjurando sua tenaz, agarrando uma corrente azul que se manifestou forçadamente com aquele golpe. Loki tentou partir aquela corrente de Akira, mas sem sucesso.

"Loki!"

Crow exclamou, tentando detê-lo, mas a Persona recolheu a tenaz, como se nunca tivesse atacado a líder do grupo. A entidade simplesmente ponderou, no tom de sempre.

_"Vocês partilham o mesmo laço, mas a natureza deles diverge... O que para você é regra para Goro é exceção."_

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

 _"Os laços com outrem podem acabar prendendo uma pessoa, como Goro fez questão de lhes mostrar. Mas também... podem sustentá-la, podem ser a única coisa que a mantém de pé."_ ele riu, achando graça daquilo. _"Muito bem. Vamos ver até onde isso vai chegar... vamos ver se consigo retomar o meu papel. Não ligue para meu comportamento anterior, sou exatamente como Goro nesse aspecto. Estarei à sua disposição."_

Loki se inclinou numa mensura antes de retornar a Akechi, embora houvesse um tanto de ironia naquele gesto. Os modos daquela entidade não passaram despercebidos pelo restante do grupo.

"Caramba, que Persona insuportável!" Skull contestou.

"Agora imagine ter que lidar com isso durante dois anos e meio." Crow murmurou, num tom sombrio. "De qualquer forma, agora não é o momento para se importar com esse tipo de coisa. Temos que continuar."

O detetive ergueu o rosto, focando na torre logo adiante, perto e ainda tão longe deles. Noir comentou, o foco dela se desviou brevemente para o que havia abaixo deles.

"Sim. Mas me pergunto se as pessoas na cidade estão bem..."

"Espero que sim." a estrategista colocou, um tanto austera mas ainda condolente. "Dado o que ocorreu com nosso mundo... ninguém mais pode ser considerando um simples estranho."

"Sim, e é por isso que não podemos perder... Só há uma coisa que temos que fazer!"

"Pegar nosso mundo de volta!"

Joker completou a amiga, determinada a recuperar a posse de seu próprio mundo, a tirá-lo das garras de Yaldabaoth. E Morgana concordou.

"Falou bem, todas vocês! Vamos continuar avançando!"

E o grupo continuou a subir pela coluna vertebral que ligava a cidade ao ninho daquele bastardo, indo para a torre do presídio que se erguia em meio ao caos de Shibuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desviei um pouco da tradução e coloquei algo mais "narniano" no encontro contra o penúltimo chefe dessa área. Há algumas mudanças depois do embate por conta do gênero de Joker: enquanto o protagonista é mais "pegador" (por assim dizer); a protagonista é mais "aérea", ignorando um detalhe importante sobre Romeo.
> 
> E por falar no personagem, pessoalmente acho que Ann e Akira conhecem a história de Romeu e Julieta por terem lido o original, Haru sabe sobre a obra por ter visto uma encenação da peça, enquanto Futaba viu um anime baseado na história. Makoto se lembra vagamente do roteiro por ter lido um resumo das principais obras do autor, por conta de um trabalho acadêmico ter exigido mais detalhes sobre o escritor inglês.
> 
> Agora é partir pro chefão final...

**Author's Note:**

> A trilha que dá nome a essa entrada foi escolhida pelo nome e pela letra (que foi usada no resumo inclusive). 
> 
> E Matsumoto Shirogane, aqui o (antigo) diretor do SIU, é sim parente de Naoto Shirogane, sendo tio dela por parte de pai. Akechi não tem muita noção de quantas vítimas fatais fez por conta do quantitativo de casos, mas um apagão mental não é letal per si. Ao menos nessa série, o apagão mental de Okumura não foi letal, mas deixou o executivo num estado crítico por conta de seu estado de saúde, o que obrigou Haru a assumir as responsabilidades da empresa. Já o acidente sofrido por Kobayakawa teria sido fatal se não fosse o apagão mental: foi justamente o estado de coma que lhe possibilitou sobreviver ao acidente, embora ainda sobre sequelas caso o quadro de coma seja revertido.
> 
> E por falar na máscara do detetive, em minha concepção ela é uma mistura da máscara vermelha de príncipe com o detalhe escarlate do capacete de mercenário.


End file.
